


Zombie Manor

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 705: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Zombie Trails.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Zombie Manor

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 705: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Zombie Trails. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Zombie Manor

~

Severus froze as an invisible hand grabbed him. The air shimmered around him.

“Who’s there?” Voldemort appeared at the door, the shadows over his face making him momentarily look zombie-like. “Reveal yourself!”

Kingsley, now visible to Severus, motioned him to be quiet. 

Voldemort drew his wand. “Show yourself now!”

Immediately, Dobby popped into view. “Dobby is sorry! Dobby is doing his duty! Dobby does not mean to disturb guests!” 

“You?” Lowering his wand, Voldemort scoffed. “Leave, vermin,” he snapped. “I can’t be disturbed while conducting my…experiments.” 

Dobby grovelled, but Voldemort had already turned away, slamming the door shut. 

~

Severus sagged against Kingsley. “That was close—”

“Shh!” Kingsley hissed, shaking his head whilst drawing Severus backwards. “Time to go.”

Behind them, Severus heard chanting, and as Kingsley steered him along the hallway towards where Lucius and Narcissa hovered anxiously, he also heard Dobby running after them.

Once they were safe, Severus turned, kissing Kingsley. Kingsley’s lips parted under his; he moaned into Severus’ mouth.

“Although we can’t see you,” observed Lucius, “we _can_ hear you. Is there really time for snogging? The Dark Lord could show up any moment, turning us into zombies or something!” 

Dobby squeaked and disappeared. 

~

Severus drew back. “Idiot! You went after them alone?!” 

“I wasn’t alone. Dobby helped.” Kingsley smiled. “Plus, you kissing me makes it worth it.” 

“How romantic,” Lucius deadpanned. “Can we _please_ go now?” 

Kingsley, expression smug, cancelled his Concealment Spell. Retaining his grip on Severus, he smiled at Lucius. “Yes. I have what I need.” 

Lucius snorted. “Oh thank Merlin, I was _so_ worried.” 

Severus, his face warm, scowled. “We _could_ leave you here,” he reminded Lucius. 

“We had a bargain.” Lucius gaped, pointing. “And perhaps we could discuss this elsewhere?”

Spinning around, Severus swore.

Shambling towards them were zombies.

~

“Elsewhere’s a fantastic idea,” said Kingsley. “Although…why do you keep zombies in your home?” 

“I wasn’t aware I did,” muttered Lucius. 

“Salazar,” Severus groaned. “He mentioned experimenting, and there was chanting—”

Kingsley sighed. “Damn. Apparently, this’s what he meant.” 

“That’s a Prewett,” said Narcissa pointing at a red-haired zombie. “Or he was. He was killed here earlier tonight!”

“Thus explaining this evening’s massacre,” said Severus. “He’s creating a zombie army.”

“But whatever for?” Kingsley murmured.

Lucius coughed. “As fascinating as this discussion is, gentlemen, they’re getting closer. We _need to go_ right now!” 

“True. Take my hand,” said Kingsley.

~

Severus braced himself for the pull of Apparation, but nothing happened. 

Kingsley’s eyes narrowed. “It seems there are Anti-Apparation wards up.” 

“Fuck,” muttered Lucius. “We’re dead.” 

“Not yet we’re not,” said Narcissa, her hand covering her swollen belly. “Not if I have anything to say about it. Dobby!” 

Dobby appeared, squeaking when he saw the approaching zombies. 

“Take us outside the gates immediately,” ordered Narcissa. 

Severus frowned. “How? There are Anti-Apparation wards—” The rest of the words were whipped from his throat as they Apparated outside. 

Narcissa smirked. “Elf magic isn’t like ours.” 

Swallowing his bile, Severus glared at her. 

~

“Right, now that we’re out of Zombie Manor,” Kingsley quipped, “we need to plan where to take you. Clearly it can’t be your house in Xanthi.” When Lucius opened his mouth, Kingsley held up a hand. “And no, Severus’ place is off limits as well.” 

Lucius smirked. “I see. Then where do you suggest we hide?” 

“You could come with me to Hogwarts,” said Dumbledore, emerging from the shadows. 

Lucius, his arm around Narcissa, blinked. “A school?”

“It’s safe, I pledge you that.” Dumbledore glanced at Malfoy Manor. “Safer than your own home it seems.” 

“Fewer zombies anyway,” murmured Severus.

~

As the Malfoys negotiated with Dumbledore, Severus pulled Kingsley aside. “We should destroy the book.” 

“Agreed. Rowena’s sword’s at home. Once we’re done here, we’ll stab it.” 

“If that doesn’t work, I’ve some ideas,” said Severus. “A book shouldn’t survive a cauldron of acid. Or Fiendfyre.” 

“True.” Smiling, Kingsley clasped Severus’ hand. 

Catching Dumbledore’s speculative look, Severus sighed. “You _had_ to call Dumbledore?” 

Kingsley shrugged. “I knew he’d come. Plus, Vol— _he’s_ scared of him. Why?”

“Now he knows about us.”

Kingsley frowned. “Problem?”

“He…uses everything.”

“Trust me.” Kingsley smiled. “He won’t use us.” 

“Masters?” Dobby squeaked. “Zombies come!” 

~

“Zombies.” Dumbledore looked remarkably calm. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen a horde.” 

“Time to go,” said Lucius. “Hogwarts is fine.” 

“We must destroy them,” said Severus. “Otherwise they’ll ravage the countryside.” 

“You can stay and do that,” snapped Lucius. “But Narcissa and I—”

“Are staying, too.” Narcissa stepped out from under Lucius’ arm before drawing her wand. 

Lucius stared at her. “Narcissa—”

“I’m not bringing up my son in a world ravaged by zombies,” she huffed. “ _He’s_ taken our home and our dignity, I won’t allow him to take my son’s future!” 

Dumbledore smiled. “Well, this should be exciting.” 

~


End file.
